Tears
by Bunny Winner
Summary: Usagi falls into an ancient world. Trouble arises for her though as every guy she meets seems to fall for her, all the guys from the SM series are in her. Mamoru's actually one of the guys Usagi falls in love with.
1. Default Chapter

A.N. Hiiii everyone!!!!!  
Readers: she's still alive * gasps *  


Bunny: *sweatdrops* errrrrrrr.......well I didn't update for a while ummmmmm......sorry?  
  
Readers: * glare * she hasn't even finished her old story and she's already starting a new one.  
  
Bunny: Well I just got this really cool idea for this story and I couldn't help but posting it.   
  
  
  
Information about the story:( you need to read this if you don't you will be very confused once you start reading the story)   
  
ok in this story all the guys in SM fall in love with Usagi and I really mean all of them. No I'm not trying to do Usa-chan's GAR. I got this idea during English class while watching The Anne Frank movie. This is the first time I've attempted to write a story like this. I've read alot of Usagi-centered fics where all of the guys in one series fall in love with Usagi and I love those kinds of fanfics! and this story has nothing to do with the sailormoon show and it's set in ancient times. I doubt the sailor senshi will be in here but I don't know yet. ummm..... yes there will be Prince Dimando, Saffir, Ruebes, Ail, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Andrew, and etc. You see I told you all the guys would fall in love with her. and yes Ruebes will too.   
  
Readers: O_0 errrrrrrr........  
  
Bunny: yeah yeah I know but that's how this fic is and Yes Mamoru will also fall in love with Usagi and no he won't be the bad guy!!!*sweatdrops* And Yes I know I have this thing to make Mamoru evil in every one of my fanfics but in this one he'll just be OOC.(out of character)  
  
Readers: * glare *  
  
Bunny: ummmmmmm....... you see it was Pluto's fault!*hides behind Pluto*  
  
Pluto: Hey I'm not even here, and stop speaking for me!!!! AND I like Mamoru!!  
  
Bunny: No you don't  
  
Pluto: Yes I do  
  
Bunny: NO  
  
Pluto: YES  
  
  
*Saturn comes in and breaks the fight*  
Saturn: All right Pluto-chan let's get back to our site, bye Bunny-chan  
  
Bunny: bye saturn and thanks for taking Pluto with you  
*pluto leaves*  
  
Bunny: good riddance  
  
Pluto: I heard that  
  
Bunny: *sweatdrops* errrrrrrrr............  
  
  
  
  


Wufei: weak onna  


Bunny: mean Fei-chan!  


Wufei: shut up Onna  


Bunny: If you're nice to me I'll make a fanfic about Usagi and you.  


Wufei: * looks up * really?  


Bunny: Awwwwwww........ isn't it cute, Wufei has a crush on Usagi.  


Duo: Bunny-chan what about me?*pouts* I like Usagi more than Wu-man  


Wufei: Maxwell, don't call me that!  


Bunny: Everyone shut up I'm not done with the info yet!

  
1.this is set in Ancient China  
2.this is VERY similiar to the Fushigi Yuugi series, actually some of the stuff in my fanfic is from that series, for those who have never heard of Fushigi Yuugi in this fanfic there will be four gods, you'll know who they are as the fanfic progresses and Usagi will get to that world with a book just like Miaka and Yui in Fushigi Yuugi AND Rei will be in this, I don't know why but I have this thing for making her evil, I JUST CAN'T HELP IT.  


Pluto: sure  


Bunny: I'm serious I can't help it.  


Pluto: why don't you just admit it you don't like Rei because Rei likes Mamoru and you don't want that and 

that means you also like Mamoru.  


Bunny: No I don't  


Pluto: Then why are you making him nice in this fic?  


Bunny:......................  


Duo: * appears out of nowhere* Bunny-chan you're making cape-boy nice? You shouldn't do that.  


Wufei: for once I agree with the baka weakling.  


Pluto: errrrrrrrrrrr................  


Bunny:*sighs*   


Pluto: HOW DARE YOU CALL MAMORU CAPE-BOY!!!!!!IT'S TUXEDO MASK.  


Wufei: shut up baka onna  
Bunny: all right *Pulls Hiiro out* Hii-chan say the disclaimer now 'cause I'm planning a gw/sm crossover next where you all fall in 

love with Usagi so if you want me to be nice to you, you better say the disclaimer.  


Hiiro: Hn  


Bunny: There's a chance I might make Usagi go with you  


Hiiro:.......allright weaklings sign this baka's g-book or I'll kill you *points gun at everyone*

Bunny: good job! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Usagi looked at the book. She tried to find a title but couldn't. It was a strange book, a dark red cover, gold around the edges. There were no words on the book anywhere. Usagi picked up the book and looked at the back, there was a sticker on the back of the book that said, belongs to: Tsukino, Usagi.  
Usagi looked at the book in confusion, 'It couldn't possibly belong to me, I don't remember having that book unless I lost it or something.'  
Usagi picked up the book and decided to take it home and then figure out what to do with it.  
  
  
Usagi walked in her single room apartment and switched the lights on. She sighed,'It's so lonely around here.'   
Usagi had no parents, family, or friends. She wasn't liked in school, mostly by girls, because a lot of boys tried to ask her out. You see Usagi was very attractive. She had hair made out of gold which was put up into an odd style, twin odongoes on each side of her head with streamers hanging down to her waist and her eyes were twin pools of blue. Usagi, however, was really not concerned with dating or how she looked, all she wanted were friends, to know what it felt like to have fun and what it felt like to be happy.  
  
Usagi sat down and opened the book and started reading.  
  
"Notes:  
This story is about a young lonely girl, who is pulled into another world where she'll find friends, enemies, and love. Whoever reads this story to the end will be granted free of loneliness but only one person can read this book to the end and that person will be someone truly special.  
  
The begining:  
  
She opened the book and started reading and all of a sudden..........."  
  
Usagi looked up, she felt something, a strong gust blew around her creating a tornadoe and pulled her into the book. After Usagi had completely disappeared, the book closed and fell to the ground and disappeared itself.  
  
  
  
  
Bunny: So how did minna like it? I'm going to be concentrating on this fanfic for a while, no I'm not abandoning Starlights Return.  
  
Quatre: What about the GW/SM fanfic you were going to write  
  
Bunny: ummmmmmmmmmmm..........it's coming  
  
Wufei: yeah right, the baka onna probably forgot about it.  
  
????:Chibi  
  
chibichibi steps out  
  
Quatre: Awwwwwww......isn't she just the cutest little girl you've ever seen.  
  
chibichibi walks up to Wufei and glomps him  
  
chibichibi: Chibi  
  
Wufei: Get off me damn chibi  
  
Quatre: Wufei!  
  
Bunny: Wufei!  
  
chibichibi: Chibi!  
  
Wufei just walks off with chibichibi following him


	2. Chapter One: Yaten

****

Chapter Two: Yaten

Written by: Bunny Winner

(I'm using the names from Fshugi Yugi for places in this fanfic.)

Bunny: Hi Minna-san,, I'm Baaaaaaaack!

Readers: *grumble*

Bunny: *stops doing her little dance* ummmmmmmmmmm……. *looks up* I know, I'll call Duo, he'll lighten up everyone's mood.

Duo: *comes in and sighs, with a love-stricken expression on his face*………………….

Bunny: What's wrong

Wufei: Baka Maxwell, I'll chop that braid of yours with my katana.

Hiiro: *points gun at Duo* Omae o Korosu

Trowa: ………………. *with gun out*

Quatre: Duo! How could you?

Bunny: *waves her arms* Hey! Hey! Mind filling me in on what happened *everyone still ignores her, glaring at Duo*

*Bunny finally leaves*

Duo: Guys just 'cause I kissed her doesn't mean you guys have to be all jealous. 

Usagi pops up, looks at Duo, blushes, and stands beside Wufei.

Usagi: So everyone how's it going?

*silence*

Usagi: Well, then, good.

Mamoru shows up.

Mamoru: Hey everyone

Duo: Ahhhhhhhhhhh, It's capeboy, catch him.

Everybody turns their glares away from Duo, and to Mamoru.

Mamoru: What did I do? I just……………

He got cut off as everyone starts chasing him.

Usagi: errrrrrrrr………. That was weird. Ok, so now on to the story

Usagi tries to scream, but no sound comes out. She felt like she was being sucked intoa vacum cleaner, in a flurry of colors. She finally closed her eyes as her body went limp and darkness surrounded her.

He was just sitting there, bored, until an angel dropped in on him. She had strange clothing, and a weird hairstyle. Fascinated, he moved towards her. He looked at her and gasped. Her beauty only rivaled the princess's, their emperor's younger sister. He had never seen a woman more beautiful than she was. His first thoughts were to take her to the emperor. That was the rule, to take any foreigner to the emperor, and he would decide what to do with them, but he quickly changed his mind. He decided to take the goddess to his house, where she would be treated for her injuries by his brother, who was an expert on medecine. He took his cloak and put it around her so people would not know that she was a foreigner. He then took her silvery gold hair out of the odd style, no one wore their hair like that in Tasuki.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a strange room with a silver-haired stranger.

"Hey, I'm Yaten," He introduced himself.

"I'm Usagi"

" I found you outside so I brought you here, my brother should be here any minute. He can fix any injuries you have, I'm not really good in that subject, never was, my subject is Ar__"

"Where's here," He got cut off by Usagi.

Yaten blushed, he felt embarrassed about blabbing on like that, "You're in China."

"CHINA!???" Usagi screamed.

As soon as she did, another man entered the room, this man also had silver hair, his hair, however, wento to his chin unlike Yaten's, which was pulled back into a ponytail and reached his waist.

" Demando, meet Usagi."

(A.N. This would be a really good place to stop, but I'll make this chapter longer, since it's so short)

"Where did she come from?" Demando asked, ignoring Usagi.

"Well ummmm……" Yaten mumbled, a hand behind his head " she kinda dropped in on me, I really don't know where she's from." Demando raised an eyebrow.

"Allright, but why did you bring her here?"

"Well I couldn't just leave her there, she seems to not be from around here, and she's got some injuries, I was wondering if you could look her over," Yaten said.

Demando looked at Usagi, then Yaten and sighed "Fine" he finally said.

Usagi was getting mad, they were talking like she wasn't there, she hated it when that happened.

Demando checked Usagi for broken bones, there were none.

" She just needs some rest, then she'll be ok, but as soon as she's well again, sh's on her own," Demando announced.

"Demando!" Yaten exclaimed.

While the two brothers were arguing, Usagi was able to slip through the door.

"Where'd she go?" Yaten asked, finally realizing that his angel had escaped. He turned around frantically trying to find the golden, haired goddess.

"Good, she left on her own," Demando said smiling. Yaten frowned at this, and stomped out.

Demando smiled to himself. That problem was solved, but he knew his brother had a crush on that girl, or he wouldn't have brought her home, Yaten simply wasn't that type of person. But the problem now was, that Demando also felt an unfamiliar attraction towards her.

A.N. weird huh? Demando, Yaten's brother? Yea I know it's kinda strange, but hey, they both have silver hair! ^ ^;;


End file.
